


If You See Something -- Say Nothing [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character(s) of Color, Female Character of Color, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Not So Secret Identity, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "If You See Something -- Say Nothing" by moriann. Created for the 2015 Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology.</p><p>Wherein there are no identity-revealing hijinks, because everyone already knows Kamala is Ms. Marvel, and they're just politely pretending they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You See Something -- Say Nothing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moriann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You See Something -- Say Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820656) by [moriann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/pseuds/moriann). 



Length: 6:54  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/if%20you%20see%20something--%20say%20nothing.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/if-you-see-something-say-nothing).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Since moriann has blanket permission I ended up podficcing this story and didn't even realize someone else was planning to record it for the anthology as well! You can check out the other podfic of this story by susan_voight [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3275117)!


End file.
